Alice Human Sacrifice: Warriors
by Wildz2728
Summary: One of the vest Vocaloid songs ever, Alice Human Sacrifice, being used in Warriors. I am using characters my friends and I made up. So yeah there is a dream that lures cats into it by letting them shape their own world. : T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I love Vocaloids. I love Warriors. I especially love the song Alice Human Sacrifice. So here is a fanfic based on that song, but using Warrior cats. They are characters my friends and I made up. Also, there is a video based on this fanfic. I originally wrote it as a one-shot but now I am rewriting it. Anyway my friend made a YouTube video. She only did the First Alice's part though. **

**I do not own Vocaloids or Warriors. Also, the prologue is based on a prologue my friend wrote for my fanfiction.**

He woke up that morning, trying to remember that dream. It had been a unique dream, like nothing he had ever dreamed before. What was it? The small kit shook his head, trying to make himself remember the dream.

For some reason he felt distressed. It was only a dream, and a dream he was having trouble remembering. Yet he had a feeling it was important. It was an unordinary dream! The kit sighed, looking up at his mother. He had tried to explain the dream to her, but the memory of it had faded very quickly, so he had not been able to tell her very much about it. Also, he was a young kit, he had only recently opened his eyes. He didn't know that many words.

"Odd dream. I didn't like it, mother," the kit mewed, looking upset. His mother looked confused as he tried to hard to explain the dream. But then she just smiled at him, licking his head. She wrapped her fluffy tail around him, brushing the fur against his nose, which caused him to sneeze.

"My son, you are only a kit. In a few moons you'll be an apprentice, and eventually you will be the best warrior in the clan, but at the moment you are quite young," his mother meowed, her voice sounding gentle and kind. "You have only been able to see for a few days. It is not your fault that you can't remember your dream. It is just a dream, and nothing more."

The young kit felt calmer now, nodding his head in agreement to his mother's words. She was right, of course. He was not going to worry over some silly dream! "Just a dream," the kit repeated. He continued, "Real little dream. Didn't mean a lot."

He could still remember some things, though. The cats in the dream were strange, very strange. _They had such odd eye color. Don't remember seeing them around the nursery before._ He felt a bit of the confusion he had felt earlier. _The words they said, they were scary, and I remember them._

"_I want to survive."_

**Well this is it for now. I know it is short, but the actual chapters will be longer. And the kit is not important, this is just to get into the theme of the story. **

**So read, review, whatever. xD If I get 5 reviews then I will write chapter 1. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there people. Finally, here is the first chapter. Thank you to anyone who favorite/subscribed to this fanfic, it means a lot to me! Hey, I've been writing a Vocaloid fanfic about the Kagamine twins. Should I publish it on here? I'm thinking about it but I want your opinion. It is sort of based on Revolution, but it will be a lot different, and it'll be involving Rin and Len based fanmades as well as Rin and Len. **

**Disclaimer which I always forget to put in my fanfics: I dun own Vocaloids, or Warriors. :c**

_The first Alice was a woman of the spade_

_She held a sharpened blade within her hand_

_Cutting down all and everything within her way_

_She made a path of blood for herself_

_That Alice was brought deep into the forest_

_She was locked in as a sinner_

_If it weren't for the path of red left behind_

_No one would have known that she had ever been_

Yowls and snarls split the air. Blood was spilled, cats were wounded. This was more vicious than most battles. This was not a battle, this was a war. All four clans were involved in it. MeadowClan and StoneClan were fighting against SparkleClan and LoveClan. The fighting had been going on for weeks. They would regroup at their camp and heal the wounded, then later the fight would resume. All the cats were growing weak from the never-ending battle. But neither side wanted to give up.

One cat, especially. A young but strong warrior of MeadowClan. A she-cat with fur as black as the night sky, and vivid blue eyes that were gleaming in the night. Her name was Roseflower, and she was not about to give up. Her whole body was stinging and aching. She had some horrible wounds on her. But she ignored the pain, and focused on the battle. Just now she was raking her claws along the flank of a cat around her age, not even flinching when the cat slashed at her face. She lunged at the cat, biting into its neck, and tasting a warm, salty liquid inside her mouth. A taste she had become quite familiar with. Blood. Of course, she didn't kill the cat. It was against the Warrior Code, and sadly she had to obey it. She'd broken it before, but not in front of a bunch of witnesses. She let the cat go, sneering at it as it scampered off.

"MeadowClan, retreat!" her leader called. Roseflower snarled, her eyes filling with anger. Retreat? Why? She was feeling confident! But she followed her leader's orders, bounding away from the battle, trying her best to ignore the rude comments from the opposing side. Three familiar scents filled her nose, and she felt relieved. Her siblings were with her, and they were okay. Even if she was a total jerk, she still couldn't help but have feelings for her siblings. Her parents, she could care less about. But she was close with her siblings. She felt her brother, Tawnyfrost, brushing against her. He looked concerned for her.

"Are you okay, Roseflower? You're bleeding everywhere!" Tawnyfrost meowed worriedly. His light blue eyes were looking dull, except for the glimmer of concern in them. Roseflower sighed. This war was taking a toll on her brother. But she smiled at him, nodding.

"I'm fine, Tawnyfrost. What about you? You don't look so good," Roseflower pointed out. Tawnyfrost shrugged, replying with, "I'm okay. I'm just sick of this dumb war!" Roseflower agreed with him. As much as she loved fighting, this war was getting annoying.

They reached the camp, and Tawnyfrost, and Roseflower's other siblings Leafpelt and Swiftclaw went straight to the medicine cat den to get their wounds treated. But Roseflower didn't feel like waiting and waiting while Cherrysong and Jaywing tried to treat all their wounded clanmates. Roseflower would be fine, she didn't need herbs. She was tired, anyway, so she figured she should get some rest. So she went into the warriors' den, heading for her nest. She reached it, sitting down. She licked up some of her wounds, which were still bleeding. She got some moss and patted it onto the wounds. Hopefully the bleeding would stop. She promised herself she'd visit Cherrysong's den first thing in the morning. She curled up in her nest, and instantly she fell asleep.

* * *

There was a small figure, a tiny black and white kit. He was young, yet he was not stupid. He only appeared young, anyway. He was a dream, but he took the form of a kit. He was so small, though. He was getting scared that he'd disappear. That was why he had decided he needed to lure cats into him. Alices, they'd be called. He had spent the whole day watching these four clans fight, and trying to find the perfect Alice. He had decided on one. A fierce black she-cat who didn't seem to be afraid of anything. She was young and strong, and he was sure she'd make a great Alice.

He watched as she and her clanmates retreated from the battle. Good, the sooner they returned to their camp, the sooner she'd fall asleep. He had gotten nervous when her siblings went to the medicine cat den, but luckily she went straight to her nest. She'd cleaned up her wounds, and now she was curling up. A twisted grin appeared on the Dream's adorable little face. It was time to bring her here.

* * *

Roseflower frowned as she looked around. Where was she? She had remembered going to sleep, so was this a dream? But her dreams were never so vivid! She just didn't get it. She let out an irritated growl. This place was weird. It looked happy, yet it had an eerie feel to it. She didn't like this place, not at all. It was too strange. She sighed, and then she noticed someone. A little kitten. That was weird, what was that kitten doing? Hmm, maybe she should scare it away. That would be fun. She trotted over to the black and white kitten, and then felt startled. It had black eyes. Pure black. That was unnatural, very unnatural.

"Who are you, and what is this place?" Roseflower snarled, glaring at the kit. He merely giggled, as if he found Roseflower amusing. She felt cross. How dare this dumb kit just giggle at her? "Shut up and quit giggling, you dumb kitten! Go run off and play with a leaf or something. Leave me alone."

"Me? Oh, I don't have a name," the kit replied. He had such a weird voice. Roseflower continued to glare at this weirdo. "This is Wonderland, and you are Alice. I'm not dumb, but I am nice, so I will let you do what you want here. I am sure you are the right choice for an Alice. But very well, I _will_ leave you alone. I'll be watching you, though, to see how you do. Good luck, Alice." The kit turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Don't go! What's an Alice? I'm Roseflower, not Alice!" Roseflower yelled, chasing after the kit. But somehow, mysteriously, he was gone. She whispered, "How did he do that? He just disappeared! None of this makes any sense." But she thought about what he said. She was an Alice, apparently. Whatever that was. It sounded important, though. She could do whatever she wanted. Well, what she wanted was to go back home! "My clan needs me. I need to fight, I must fight!"

Roseflower felt a tingling sensation on one of her front paws. She looked down at it, then gasped. A red spade had appeared on it. It was blood red, which she thought was cool. She loved blood, it was such a lovely color. But hey, how did she know what a spade was? Ugh, she was already sick of this place. She saw another cat, so she ran up to him. He smiled cheerfully at her.

"You must be Alice! We are all so glad you are here," the cat sounded kind, and he was smiling at her, yet his eyes were black and emotionless. Roseflower didn't like him. But wait, this was a dream, so was he real or not real? She unsheathed her claws, which looked sharper and longer than they were before. She didn't stop to wonder how this was possible. Instead she slashed at the cat. He let out a cry as her claws cut deep into his flesh. A grin appeared on her face as she kept on scratching him viciously, until his body was covered in scratches. He lay on the ground, shivering. She took her claws and slit his throat. She saw that her paws were red, now. Red, the color of blood. That brought a smile to her face. Blood. Blood was so lovely. It was a nice color, really. There was no other color like it. Roseflower saw that part of the ground was red. But there was still too much green and brown. There should be more red.

So she moved on to the next cat, digging her claws through different parts of it. She slashed and scratched and bit the poor cat until it was dead. Now, that was fun! And yay, more red! Roseflower giggled as she continued on, killing cat after cat, each one dying in a different way. The ground was soaked with blood, now. Everything was turning red. But.. Roseflower looked at her black fur, sighing. Black was such a boring color. She put her paw against the gushing wounds of one of her victims. When her paw was blood soaked she started rubbing the blood onto her body. But this wasn't working so well. She laid in the blood, feeling her fur get soaked. Once she felt that she must be very red, she got up and continued down the path.

But she was getting bored now. She kind of wanted to go home. Maybe once the rest of the cats were dead, the dream would end? That seemed sensible. She continued killing cats, and the ground kept getting redder and redder. The ground ahead of her was green, but when she looked behind her there was a trail of red. A path of blood! She came upon another cat, biting into its throat, and swallowing some of the blood. Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all. She looked around for her next victim, and then she frowned. Where was everyone? She could not see anyone else. She sighed, bounding further into the forest. She started to notice it got darker and darker as she got deeper. She ran faster, wanting to escape this darkness. But then she tripped over a black vine that she could have sworn was not there a second ago. She got up and tried to go forward, but somehow the vine had wrapped around her paw. She started biting it, and as she did this another vine wrapped around one of her other paws. She let out a snarl as vines kept wrapping around her. She struggled against them, but she found she couldn't get free.

Then she heard a creepy giggle, and saw that the black and white kit was back. Roseflower hissed at him. "Why are you just standing there? Help me get out!"

"I can't. You've been trapped here because you have committed the worst sin over and over again: murder. So now you are going to be locked up. I guess you just weren't right. You were not the right choice. No, I need a new Alice…" the kitten said.

"What? Let me out! I am Alice, you said I was!" Roseflower cried. The kitten shook his head. He looked really disappointed. He turned away from her and began slowly walking away, humming a weird tune. Then he started singing softly.

"The first Alice was a cat of the spade. She had her claws unsheathed within Wonderland. Slashing down every cat that got within her way, she made a path of blood for herself. That Alice was brought deep into the forest. She was locked in as a sinner. If it weren't for the path of red left behind, no one would have known that she had ever been." The kitten disappeared into the shadows, leaving Roseflower screaming.

----

The Dream sighed as he heard Roseflower screaming. He had thought for sure that she was the right one! But she was obviously not. She was much too dangerous and unpredictable. Well, she was locked away now. He did not have to worry about her anymore. He looked around the blood soaked place, shaking his head. This would not do for the second Alice. He opened a second place within Wonderland, where there were new cats. He'd start fresh. He walked away from the other place. He watched as branches with thorns covered the opening. A cat would have to be very small, like him, to get through there.

Now it was time to find the second Alice. Once again he found himself looking through the clans. Well, he was not going to pick another cat from MeadowClan. He needed to try a different clan. So he decided to check up on StoneClan. He watched the cats moving around through the camp, and his eyes locked on one cat. Yes, he would be perfect.

**Okay, that was the first chapter. What did you think? Did you like it? :D**

**As you can tell, these are made-up clans and characters. Roseflower is my character. The next chapter will feature the character of one of my online friends. **

**Review please!**


End file.
